Dominic
Dominic is a human in Tiny Bird Garden. The player can find him by going to the inventory and selecting “Talk to Dom” or “Chat” in the deluxe version. Dominic is friends with Josie, Loretta, and Zoey. He is Josie’s younger brother. He has two older brothers that are not in the game. Blurb Musician and lover of vintage tech, Dom keeps an eye on inventory in the garden. He sings show tunes in the car and is a chronic multitasker. Appearance Dominic is a dark-skinned boy with green eyes and light brown hair styled in a pompadour, with a few loose strands on his forehead. He wears a green and orange ombre t-shirt and black pants. He also wears a blue beanie with a white winged and angry duck pin on the side. In the deluxe version, the player can unlock 3 different outfits that Dominic can wear. Functions In Tiny Bird Garden, the player can sell items to Dominic for feathers by selecting the inventory and “Sell Items”, or by talking to Dominic and selecting “Sell”. The player can sell treats and hats, but cannot sell the toys that can be placed in the garden. Dialogue Greetings= *“Hey! It's great to see you again! How've you been? It's pretty cool that you decided to stop by.” *“Hey! Look who's here! Great to see you again. How's the day been treating you?” *“Hey, hey! How're you doing today, hm? I hope the days' been kind to you and all that jazz.” *“Heeey, amigo! What's good? Nice to see you out and about. Can I help you with anything?” *“Hey, cool of you to decide to stop by. I'm always up for some small talk. So what's up?” *“Hey, didn't see you there. Josie's all up in my texts again... big sis is always checking up on me.” *“Hey, thanks for stopping by. I was just listening to some of Retta's new jokes. She's such a cinnamon roll.” *“Hey there. Nice to see you! If you have any extra items you don't want, I can recycle those for ya.” *“Hey, what's good, buddy? Life been treating you well? I hope so! So, anything I can help with?” *“Hi, Oh, um... me? I'm just texting someone. That I'm kind of into. It's nothing.” *“How're you doing? It's really nice to see you again. Pretty cool of you to stop by and say hello.” *“Look who it is! Haha, the gang just can't stop talking about you. We're all pretty hyped that you're here.” *“My day was already off to a great start, and now you're here. Even better! Haha, what's up?” *“Nice to see ya! What's up? Seen any new Tiny Birds? I hear there's lots of them to keep your eye out for.” *“Nice to see you again! Looking for some small talk? Or can I help you out with something?” *“Oh, hey, didn't see you there. I was trying to sort out Zoey's phone... not sure how she broke it again.” *“Oh, hey, what's good? It's nice to see you. Did you need any help with your inventory? I'd be happy to help.” *“Oh, hey there! I was just playing that game on my phone... the one with the Tiny Birds?” *“Oh, hey there. I was just texting Zoey. She's my bestie and all that. You know. It's complicated.” *“What's good? It's nice to see you again. Is something on your mind?” |-|General= *“All the research Loretta's been doing on Tiny Birds is pretty interesting stuff. Like it's pretty crazy that no two Tiny Birds look alike. What's up with that? And I don't mean like slight variations. I mean each bird is a different color or pattern. Josie seems convinced that they're made of some kind of magical stuff, but I don't know about that. Well, whatever they are, they sure are friendly. I think maybe that's what matters most.” *“Everything seems a lot brighter around here, now that you're with us. I really mean that. Just a hunch, but I have a feeling you're cut out for working with Tiny Birds.” *“Hey, do you have a favorite tiny bird? It's kind of hard for me to pick just one. Retta's still trying to figure out new ways to befriend them, but I like giving them hats. I mean, I don't think I'd say no to a rad new hat either, to be honest with you.” *“Hey, have you been taking care of yourself? Getting plenty of sleep and all that? Not trying to be a nag or anything. That stuff's just important. Just checking up on you, you know?” *“Hey, how've you been? It's pretty nice of you to stop in and say hello. I hope the day's been treating you kindly and that lady luck's been smiling on you too.” *“I appreciate the small talk, you know. You're pretty friendly. Oooh, I guess that's why Loretta thinks you're a pretty good fit for the garden. I mean, if you're all super chill and nice with me, you must be that way with the Tiny Birds, right?” *“I really like it here in this garden. It's just a super chill place. Kind of gives me creative vibes, really. Like I could write a song or something out here. I wouldn't call myself a pro or anything, but I love music. Writing it, playing it, listening... It's all good. I'd love to play something for you, sometime.” *“I started messing around with code when I was a kid. It's always been something I enjoy. I usually manage the tech stuff for the science museum we all work at. It's a fun gig. I started working here because Loretta and my brother have a history. A rocky, weird, confusing history that really isn't any of my business.” *“I think Josie's been trying to learn to cook. Her last batch of cookies were... not so great, honestly. But hey, she never gives up. I know she'll keep practicing and she'll get better too. And I'll be there to cheer her on, no matter what. That's what friends are for, after all.” *“I was just texting Zoey. She's working on a bunch of new hats for the Tiny Birds. She usually runs her design ideas by me before she makes them. Pretty cool, right?” *“I was just watching bird videos on the internet. Too cute. Like that one with the little cockatiel that keeps talking back? Ha, what a stinker. ... Not that I was wasting time on the job or anything. I was taking a break! I'm sure there's some kind of science behind taking breaks, right? For watching bird videos?” *“I'm a big fan of dinosaur movies. You know. Big, scary dinosaurs doing what dinosaurs do. I mean a lot of them aren't exactly the best storytelling, but I don't watch them for the story. I watch them for the dinosaurs! Stompin' around and bein' cool dinosaurs. You'd think that would translate into a love of shark movies, but nah. Not really feeling it.” *“I'm not normally a big conspiracy theorist, but I heard something about a robot bird. From the future. That's pretty crazy, right? I mean time travel aside, how cool does a robot Tiny Bird sound? I would so want to try to befriend the little bugger. But, ya know. Prolly just a rumor.” *“It's crazy how fashion conscious Tiny Birds are. Sometimes I don't really think they're here for the seed. They're here for the hats.” *“I've been really into collecting old video games lately. It's been getting really hard to find boxes in good condition lately though. Although I'll admit I never took good care of my boxes as a kid. It makes you wonder. Things you consider junk, could be worth something to someone.” *“Josie takes some really great photos sometimes. Her photo blog is pretty great. You should check it out sometime. Although I kind of noticed she only seems to take photos of Tiny Birds lately. I have no idea how she does it, but she seems to find them everywhere she goes.” *“Lately I've been watching a lot of bad movies. Y'know, the kind that are so bad it's funny. It's been having some unintended consequences though... I'm having a hard time enjoying normal movies now. It's actually becoming a serious problem.” *“Loretta was telling me some crazy stuff about tiny birds the other day. Like how there might be strange and unusual ones that we don't really know about yet. Sounds like some ghost story stuff to me, but hey, I'm not the science buff.” *“Me and Zoey just got our tickets to Perch Con. Oh, are Josie and Retta going? I was going to ask them too. We always do things as a group.” *“Midnight releases are the best. Any time there's a game or a console that I'm pumped for, count me in for midnight! Zoey and I have been doing that for the last two gens, actually! Although, if it gets a little too late, sometimes she falls asleep in the car... I don't mind though. I mean, it's kinda cute and all. And if she sleeps through the big moment, it means I get to play Santa Claus a little, you know?” *“Really nice of you to stop by for some small talk, you know. I really appreciate the gesture! So, hey, you been doing okay and all that? I hope you've been taking good care of yourself. Don't be afraid to take some TLC time, okay?” *“Retta gave me a documentary to watch on Tiny Birds. Honestly? I kind of fell asleep. I told her it was a great show but thankfully she didn't ask me questions about the details.” *“Retta's really obsessed with her research on Tiny Birds. I try to tell her to slow down sometimes, but it's never long before she's back at it. I wish I had a singular passion like that. I can never focus on one thing for too long.” *“Retta was just telling me about how Tiny Birds are supposedly really smart. Like they have a language or something? I don't know. I only hear tweets and stuff. I wonder what kind of stuff they'd say if we could understand them?” *“See these pins in my hat? You might notice that we're all wearing the little wing one. I guess you could call it our uniform? It's kind of the symbol thing for the museum we work for. Loretta wears hers like a lapel pin, like I thiiiiink we're kind of sort of supposed to... Zoey wears hers around her neck. It's really cute on her. And Josie got the ok to get a pair of big wings and wear them like hair clips! I feel like we're pretty lucky that Retta's such a chill boss. That's some cool flexibility. Oh yeah, and my angry duck pin. That was a gift from Zoey. I wear it every day. I like to think it's good luck!” *“So, how's Tiny Bird Gardening been treating you, huh? That kinda makes it sound like the birds sprout out of the ground, doesn't it? I'd run that theory by Loretta, but somehow I don't think she'd buy it.” *“Some of the gifts for the Tiny Birds are really weird. Who picks out some of this stuff? What does a bird do with a dinosaur poster anyway? Sometimes it's best just not to worry about the details I guess.” *“Sometimes, I help Zoey out with making new hats and toys for the Tiny Birds. I guess that's how I ended up in charge of recycling stuff you don't want anymore? Yeah. Let's go with that.” *“Sometimes I wonder what I'll be when I'm grown-up. Then I realize I'm grown up. Right now. Already. I have no idea why I brought that up all of a sudden.” *“Sometimes I'm kind of jealous of the Tiny Birds. They have such a great collection of hats. They're pretty tiny hats though. I wonder how many would fit on my head?” *“Thanks for helping out in the garden. We all appreciate it. Did you know that there is a pretty cute credit scene in the options? You should check it out some time.” *“This might sound kind of weird but I always feel down when I'm stuck in a schedule. I just start feeling like a robot and it's so hard to be creative in that environment. It never seems to fail though, I always feel inspired when it's work or sleep time.” *“What do I do with the hats and gifts after you sell them to me? Well, I recycle them, of course. ... Recycle them into what, exactly? ..... That's a very good question.” *“You know, I think hanging out in the garden is pretty relaxing, and I'm not even a Tiny Bird. Not that I get free food or cool stuff to play with up in here, but you know. Nice atmosphere.” *“Zoey and I were out at one of our favorite places for lunch the other day, and, well... things got weird. Iunno, there was just... some stuff I wanted to get off my chest. But I just kinda couldn't do it. She's my best friend, so I feel kinda bad for worrying her. I mean, I was just going to tell her... ... Eeh, never mind. It doesn't really matter I guess.” *“Zoey's got me into this really great new comic lately. It's about this rad magical girl team. Zoey's always been the comic book buff, not me. I'm not normally that into them. This one's really fun though. Action, adventure, all that good stuff.” *“Zoey has been doing this thing where she eats snacks like potato chips with chopsticks. I mean, I get it. Who wants greasy fingers? It just looks kind of silly to me. I had a pretty fun time teasing her about it. Although I started doing it myself. Just don't tell Zoey that.” *“Hey, let's talk a little more later, okay? Looking forward to it.” **Occurs after the player has talked to Dominic 4 or 5 times, and repeats until the player exits and re-enters the game. |-|Q/A= *“Say, um... has Zoey said anything about me recently?” **Option A: “Nope. Nothing.” ***Answer: “Oh... okay.” **Option B: “Yeah, she mentions you a lot.” ***Answer: “Oh yeah? Haha, all good things I hope. We've been best friends since forever, and she's really special to me. I was just curious if she'd said anything. That's all.” **Option C: “ALL THE TIME. She's INTO you!” ***Answer: (He stays silent, but cycles through expressions of shock, relief, joy, and thought, in that order.) |-|Help= *Q: HEEEEELP!!!!! **A: “Woah, uh. Are you okay? Listen, if it's serious enough to scream I'm probably not qualified to help.” *Q: Codes? **A: “Codes, huh? The codes are a cool way to get some extra stuff and prizes. You just enter a code and if it works, you'll usually get something. I guess you're probably wondering where to find codes, huh? Well, you might be able to find some codes around just from talking to us. Loretta also said that the developers give out codes too, whatever that means. Why don't you try out this code: TINYBIRDGARDEN.” *Q: Sell? **A: “The sell area is nothing too fancy really. It's just a way for you to sell any excess items. You can't sell all items. Toys and seeds can't be sold for example. But you can sell Gifts and Hats. It's no way to get rich, but it's pretty useful if you ever need to get rid of some excess items.” |-|Hide= Codes In Tiny Bird Garden, the player can enter promo codes to redeem rewards. The “Gift Codes” page can be accessed in the player's inventory or by talking to Dom. Listed below are the currently known codes. A table can be viewed here. *E - E Trophy *HONEY - Honey Hat *LEFTY - Lefty Hat *CODE - 50 Feathers *SMILE - 50 Feathers *ILOVEBIRDS - 100 Feathers *JOSIE - 100 Feathers *RETTA - 100 Feathers *ZOEY - 100 Feathers *HELP - 5 Shiny Feathers *SEED - 5 Shiny Feathers *TINYBIRDGARDEN - 10 Shiny Feathers Category:Humans